When in New Orleans (A series of One Shots)
by ThatFangirlKate
Summary: Some short chapters with the originals and Hayley. They'll all be unconnected and not part of the tv storyline but as much in character as I can make it. Give me ideas for chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**I thought I would try something new. My other story 'Mistakes' is sort of continuous and following the basic plot of TO. This however, will just be chapters of unconnected plots. The only thing I will attempt is to write the characters in character. **

**This will be Prompt/Challenge fic and I will only write what you tell me so Please please please comment with some prompts or ideas for chapters and I will do any I feel I can write.**

**To get the ball rolling, I'll write the first chapter.**

**This chapter will be a Haylijah one, but not the usual sexual tension/almost kiss sort of thing. My two favourite things in the world are tv and coffee so here it goes. **

**Enjoy!**

She stirred the coffee absent mindly, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to realise just how much sugar she had added to the drink.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Forgive my intrusion, but should you be drinking that?"

She sighed and looked up. Elijah stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, eyebrows raised. His presence would have usually been welcomed but in the last few days, his concern had become almost irritating.

"It's coffee not vodka, I'm pretty sure it's safe." Just to prove her point, she sipped from the mug.

Elijah took a step forward, "There's evidence to suggest that high caffeine intake whilst pregnant significantly increases the chance of low birth weight."

Hayley rolled her eyes in response, "Someone's been doing their research."

She went back to coffee drinking whilst Elijah stood staring at her. She could see him almost wince everytime she took a sip from the cup. She reached for the coffee pot to refill her mug but a hand beat her to it.

"Don't", Elijah barely whispered, his hand tightly around the handle of the pot. Hayley moved her own hand away and stood up.

"You know, I can look after myself, I don't need anyone telling me what to do." She seethed, her eyes narrowed.

Elijah very deliberately poured the remaining coffee down the drain before resuming the conversation. "Of course I know that, I was just making you aware of the facts, after all, it is my niece you carry."

"Yes, I'm carrying her, she's my daughter. God, sometimes I think that you don't care about me at all, the minute you get your miracle baby I'm not important anymore, so you know, if I want to drink coffee, I will drink it."

She got up and opened the cupboard, rummaging around for something. Elijah stood silently debating whether to say something or not, but just as he was about to open his mouth, she slammed a glass jar on the counter directly in front of him.

"It's decaffinated, I'm not an idiot Elijah." She said, barely keeping her anger under control.

He went to speak but she cut him off, "Do you honesty think I would do anything to hurt my baby? I had 3 hours sleep last night and I wish I could drink something with caffeine in but I won't risk my daughter for that."

"Hayley, I'm sorry, I didn't..." He started apologetically.

She interrupted him, "Of course you didn't. I know you care Elijah but please, stop treating me like a child."

Elijah nodded in apology and grabbed the now empty coffee pot to make some fresh. The only sound in the kitchen was that of the machine brewing fresh coffee. Once it was made, he presented a mug to Hayley in a flourish which she accepted, forcing a smile onto her face.

His phone made a noise and he walked towards the door. "I have business to attend to, I shan't be long. Once again I am dreadfully sorry about our little misunderstanding, it won't happen again."

Hayley watched him leave and heard the door slam a few seconds later which indicated he had left the house.

She once again went back to stirring her coffee, this time happy it wouldn't get dumped down the drain by an over concerned original vampire.

The End.


	2. Plotting against the plotters

**Hey! **

**I'm taking requests for chapters so review and tell me what to write. **

**Somebody asked for a chapter where we get Haybekah teaming up against Elijah and Klaus. I do like FemSlash but your the sake of making my life easy, their relationship in this chapter is strictly friends. It's kind of funny I guess.**

**Just clarifying that hyperthermia is heat related and hypothermia is from being cold, just in case you get confused with this chapter later on and think I'm an idiot.**

**I hope you enjoy, please send me prompts.**

Padding softly along the hallway to the nearest bathroom, Hayley spotted Rebekah with her head to the door, obviously listening on her brothers conversations.

"What are you doing?", Hayley whispered, already knowing the answer.

Rebekah jumped back guiltly from the door shooting Hayley a surprised look, before putting a finger to her lips and motioning for the pregnant wolf to follow. They walked to the end of the hall, where the blondest original had taken up residence and entered the room.

Almost immediately after the door clicked shut, Rebekah span around to face Hayley, "What the bloody hell were you doing sneaking up on me like that, I could have got caught!"

Hayley raised her eyebrows, "A side effect of being pregnant is the urge to pee every 5 seconds, and I was on my way to the bathroom. It strikes me as odd that you were listening in to your siblings conversation from behind a door, have you all had a tiff again?" , she said, slightly mocking.

Rebekah scowled before responding, "If you must know, I'm not speaking to either of them. I refused to take part in some elaborate scheme for power so they completely cut me out and only yesterday, I saw Klaus holding one of the daggers that both he and Elijah promised me were gone forever. They're plotting against me, I know it."

The wolf thought for a few seconds, remember a conversation she had overheard a few days earlier. She to, like Rebekah, sometimes innocently overheard things that she shouldn't have and she happened to hear Elijah and Klaus making concerning plans. She sat down in the nearest chair before continuing the conversation.

"They probably are. I really don't understand what's happened to Elijah, him and Klaus are so chummy recently it's worrying."

Rebekah let out a humorous laugh. "Oh yes, the two remaining brothers back together again, plotting, scheming. When Elijah is around Niklaus too often, they become practically the same person, who do you think Nik learnt his dirty little tricks from?"

Hayley smiled, "We just have to play them. You've always been outnumbered but now you have me I guess? They just think I'm such stupid teenager not capable of caring for myself or the baby. What did you say to me the first day we met? Us girls have got to stick together, right!"

"Right, that's exactly what I said. My brothers will not know what's hit them if they even think about scheming against me. It's been too long now, and I'm not taking it any longer. If they treat me like a child, I'm going to act like one, starting now." Rebekah's eyes took on a knowing gleam as she opened the bedroom door once again, peering into the hallway.

Hayley leaned closer to her before whispering, "What are you doing?"

Rebekah just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the room that Klaus and Elijah we're talking in. Before they entered, Rebekah whispered, "Pretend you're sick or something, I need time to find the dagger, it's in Klaus' study I think."

As soon as the door opened, both Elijah and Klaus stopped talking and their eyes shot to their sister and Hayley.

Rebekah's smooth features suddenly became animated with panic, "Nik, Elijah, she's sick, I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking, the next she collapsed to the ground!"

To make her point, Hayley slumped closer to Rebekah and took in a breath raggidly. Both brothers looked concerned, but neither made movement towards Hayley. Rebekah nudged her in the back, willing her to keep going.

_You so owe me for this later Rebekah, _Hayley thought as she slumped to the ground. She could be quite the actress when she put her mind to it, that was how she got herself into the situation in the first place, acting to get what she wanted. Of course, she hadn't bet on Klaus' swimmers still...swimming, that was unfortunate.

As she slumped to the ground (theatrically) ,both Klaus and Elijah moved forward to break her fall, the younger brother getting there first. He grabbed her by the arms and layed her gently on the sofa. "Hayley?", he demanded.

She knew the first thing he would check would be her temperature. A few years ago, she had learnt a wolf trick that allowed body temperature to rapidly increase even when it wasn't a full moon, and now, she put it into practise. When Klaus' hand felt her brow, he pulled away rapidly. Hayley sensed him turn away from her.

"Elijah, she has a fever.", he said to the older of the two brothers. Hayley felt another hand on her face and moaned in fake distress. "My head, it hurts...Klau- please Elija-make it stop.." She thought she heard Rebekah snort with laughter in the background.

"Do you think we should call somebody?" Elijah said in a low tone. Hayley knew that it was not even worth asking, Klaus being Klaus would refuse to seek help and would insist on dealing with the problem himself.

The brothers began to argue quietly before Rebekah cut in, "I'll ring an old friend of mine who happens to be a nurse, you two stay with her and don't let her..die or anything." Hayley felt the gust of wind blow past her as Rebekah sped to the study to make her supposed phone call.

Klaus or Elijah, it was impossible to distinguish with her closed eyes, placed a cool cloth to Hayley's forehead. She felt a hand tug at her thick jumper before it froze.

"What are you doing?", Elijah questioned.

"Taking her jumper off, what does it bloody look like I'm doing?", Klaus snapped back.

Elijah made a disapproving noise, "Niklaus, you shouldn't...undress a women without her permission, it's not gentlemanly."

"Well, when she dies from hyperthermia her grave shall read 'It was against the gentlemanly code to take her bloody jumper off'." Klaus commented sarcastically and it took all of the wolfs willpower not to laugh.

Elijah sighed but relented as Hayley felt her jumper being pulled over her head.

She knew that Rebekah needed time to find the dagger so kept the facade going, mumbling and groaning and complaining about being too hot. For a while she felt guilty about putting Klaus and Elijah through the ordeal but then remembered the promise to Rebekah.

When she felt that she was almost out of inspiration for her performance, Rebekah luckily reappeared. "I finally got her on the phone, she suggested cooling her down which you've already done. Also, she mentioned something about pregnant wolves sometimes getting ill like that, because of their inability to turn on the full moon, it should pass though."

She felt the blondes blonde hair tickle her face, "Hayley, are you alright? Can you open your eyes?"

Rebekah played the concerned sister extremely well. Hayley began to lower her body temperature and eventually flickered open her eyes. "What happened?" She asked innocently.

"You just fainted and scared my brothers half to death that's all. Do you feel better now?"

Hayley nodded, "The pain in my head has gone, I think I just need to sleep." To animate her point, Hayley closed her eyes.

Rebekah stood straight, "You heard the lady, she needs sleep. Leave, I doubt she'd get a second of shut eye with the thought of you two weirdos hovering over her unconscious form."

The brothers shrugged but left, Klaus commenting something about drinking with Marcel and Elijah adding he was out on business for the evening.

Once both Rebekah and Hayley were certain the brothers were out of ear shot, they both began to talk.

"Bloody hell love! That was some serious acting." Rebekah complemented.

Hayley sat up and rolled her eyes, "You could have warned me, I could have added mouth froth or something to the performance. Did you get the thing?"

Rebekah pulled out the dagger from out of nowhere in silent responce. "I can assure you that my brothers will never be able to use it on me again, they'll never think to look where I'm going to hide it."

"And where would that be" Hayley asked.

"In my bloody underwear draw of course! My brothers do not have many boundaries but we do take into account each others privacy. Elijah and I are never to go near Klaus paintings, my brothers are banned from ever entering my bedroom and Elijah refuses to let us anywhere near his suits."

Hayley outwardly laughed at Rebekah's logic, "You know, I knew there was a reason I liked you! You're a fricking evil genius."

"Thankyou." , Rebekah replied, straight faced.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Hayley looked at the blonde vampire curiously. "Who's at the door?"

Rebekah began to walk towards the exit, "The pizza of course. You really think I was stupid enough not to at least make a phone call earlier? I ordered you pizza for being a good little sidekick and I have the pizza man for dinner."

Rebekah's fangs slid out and Hayley rolled her eyes.

Sometimes friendships came from strange places, under strange circumstances.

-The End-


	3. The Name Game

**Hey! **

**I hope these chapters are good. This next one will be a baby name picking one, something suggested by a reader. I'm quite excited to write this as I can totally picture how it would go down, and the type of name Elijah would suggest compared to Klaus and Rebekah. **

**So here's my one shot of the originals and Hayley picking a name, or arguing over the naming of the miracle, magical baby. **

Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were all sat in the lounge, reading, sitting or doing whatever the hell they usually did. Feeling like she was being watched, Hayley looked up and Klaus instantly diverted his eyes. He had been staring a her belly and a smirk still played on his lips.

Hayley frowned. "Quit staring at me." She and Klaus had not been overly polite to each other in recent months and often shot insulting remarks at one another.

He returned her facial expression and went back to reading his book, or rather staring at the pages pretending to read. Elijah was seemingly oblivious to the unpleasant exchange and kept looking at his own novel.

The clicking of heels suddenly appeared and Rebekah entered, clutching her head. "Bloody hell, that's the last time I drink that much in a night, I don't know it was possible to feel so ill."

Hayley gestured to her belly, "I puked up every morning for 4 solid months, I'd say thats a tiny bit worse than your hangover."

Rebekah pulled her face, "I suppose, how is the devil spawn today?" Her comment caused Elijah's head to shoot up and the oldest original gave her the most disapproving look he could muster.

"Could you not refer to my baby as the spawn of Satan please, I already have that enough with Klaus calling her It constantly." Hayley said

Klaus slammed his book shut, "Well, Little Wolf, if you named our daughter I wouldnt have to call her It."

Hayley shrugged, "Fine by me." Rebekah collapased onto the sofa next to Hayley and Elijah out his book on the side table. They all just seemed to just stare at each other, until Rebekah got bored.

"Bloody hell, what's so hard with choosing a name? You should call her Alexandra, that's a beautiful name." Rebekah said, putting her point forward.

Klaus snickered, "Of course your name preference would some how relate to one of your previous epic loves little sister. What's next? Matilda, Stefanie? Or perhaps a new male to add to your ever growing list of undesirable suitors."

Rebekah pouted, "If you didn't kill or hurt everyone I loved then maybe we wouldn't have an evergrowing list", She looked to Elijah, "What about you Elijah, do you have any ideas, please don't say Katerina?"

Elijah pondered for a moment before speaking in a calm tone, "I'm rather fond of the name Charlotte, but I think Hayley and Niklaus should decide, it is their child after all."

Klaus seemed shocked as the spotlight was thrust upon him. Hayley stared at him, daring Klaus to make a suggestion.

He finally spoke, "I never thought I'd have to think about children's names. My favourites have always been elegent names, Clarrisa, Annabel, Estella and indeed Charlotte, but I doubt you'd want to name our daughter something classy."

Hayley scoffed, "Oh of course you think I would call my baby something that sounds cheap. I assure you that Chloe, Brianna and Aubrey are all out of the equation. I do quite like all the names you mentioned. It would have been so much easier for a boy you know, Klaus Jr."

Rebekah choked on the water she'd been drinking and Elijah made a strangled laughing sound, even Klaus looked amused.

"Bloody hell, could you imagine? A mini Klaus running around. Thank goodness you're having a girl, at least we can teach her to behave properly."

Klaus soon lost his amusement, "I do hope now that you're all wrong and my child is a boy not a girl as we all think. Are we not forgetting that the baby's gender was confirmed by a witch, who we most certainly don't trust?"

Elijah nodded, "Quite right Niklaus. What name would you propose if the child was a boy?"

Klaus looked directly at Hayley. "I would want to call him Henrik, or Henry if the old version was too...old. But of course it would be up to Hayley, she is the mother after all."

For the first time in a good few months Hayley felt a connection to Klaus, and her eyes welled with tears. "Damn hormones." She cursed. She knew Klaus' younger brother was called Henrik, and he died quite young after being attacked by werewolves.

Klaus looked quite tears himself, then walked from the room, muttering about getting someone for lunch.

Hayley looked to Rebekah who has watched her brother leave, the blonde shrugged, "Maybe we should leave the naming until she's born, devil spawn is fine for now."

And for once, Hayley nodded silently in agreement.

-The End-


	4. Disagreement and Disaster

**Hey! **

**Thankyou for all the reviews and comments, they're much appreciated. Somebody requested a Klayley chapter, infact, quite a few people.**

**So here's a Klayley chapter. I figure that Klaus would have probably found out about Hayley's fake illness from the other chapter I wrote, giving that he's over 1000 and knows stuff. Hayley's around 8 months gone in this chapter, and this changes because the chapters are not really related or in any sort of order. **

**This is not a lovey dovey chapter either, it's rather explosive and violent. I do like Klayley but I'm not good at writing romance well. **

**So enjoy this pointless drabbling. **

* * *

One quick phone call to a loyal ally and Klaus knew she had lied to him. He felt betrayed, angered yet slightly impressed, it was not every day that someone tricked him. The only reason he suspected Hayley's fake illness was because her heart rate sped up when he asked her if she felt better the following day. A bit more digging and he realised it was all a lie and suspected his sister had something to do with it. Rebekah would always betray him.

He could hear the wolf humming from further down the corridor, a beautiful sound that carried a good tune. He felt almost taunted. Why was she in such a good mood after she had betrayed the father of her child? She didn't have the right.

His controlled anger suddenly turned to rage and Klaus knew he could no longer repress his the urge to confront Hayley. He turned on his heels and sped down the corridor to her room, pushing the door open so hard it slammed against the wall.

Hayley jumped as he entered. "Hey! Do you mind not doing that?"

Klaus used the last of his self restraint to answer her, "I will do what I want, this is my house, my home. Do you know what I hate Hayley? People who lie to me."

Hayley recoiled, her confusion obvious. "I have no idea what you're on about Klaus."

Klaus took a dangerous step forward and Hayley took a step back, clearly terrified of the hybrid.

"You still continue to lie to me!", he yelled, "I know that you were not really ill the other day. Now tell me, what have you done?"

He heard her heart rate speed up and her eyes darted away from him, determined to contain the truth. She took a deep breath and looked Klaus straight in the eye, "I didn't do anything."

She expected Klaus to scream at her again, but instead she was met by an eerie silence.

He suddenly spoke, his voice soft, "You know I was concerned for the child, how could you do that to me? All the obstacles we've overcome and you still choose to lie to me."

He looked genuinely disappointed in her and Hayley found herself reaching out for his arm. "Klaus, I'm sorry-" He cut her off by pushing her against the nearest wall.

"DON'T!", he roared, "Don't pretend you care about me."

She squirmed underneath his grasp, her heart rate accelerated again, this time by fear? "Klaus you're hurting me.." She whispered truthfully. Her stomach had tightened and an unfamiliar yet unbearable pain ripped through her. She fell against him, unable to stand straight.

But instead of worrying Klaus stepped away, letting her fall to the ground. "Don't be so melodramatic Hayley, you're acting like you've been shot."

Hayley looked up to him, "I'm not being dramatic, I'm not pretending...aghhh." The pain became unbearable again and she grabbed for Klaus' hand. "Please don't walk away, we need you."

Klaus ignored her plea and walked to the door, determined not to fall into the same trap twice.

But then she screamed, a sound primal and pain filled. He turned just in time to see a gush of water cover the floor where Hayley was crouched and only then it occurred to him that she was not indeed pretending...

Several hours later he paced up and down the hallway, agitated and plagued with worry. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Niklaus, you're not to blame for this unexpectedly early turn of events. Rebekah's with her, she'll be fine." He told Klaus in a calming voice.

As soon as he had realised Hayley's waters had broken he had rushed to her side. She had demanded his phone and called Rebekah, who immediately came rushing to the house. She bought a qualified midwife with her, compelled to forgot the fact the baby she would deliver was that of a hybrid and a werewolf.

When Klaus had tried to lift her onto a bed she pushed him in the chest and told him she was fine walking, he put her down, dejected and when she told him that she only wanted Rebekah with her, he felt his heart break. Never the less, he felt that he had to accept her wishes, he was the reason she had gone into labour.

"I caused this Elijah, it's too early.." He said sadly.

Elijah grabbed him into an unsuspected hug, "The midwife said that early delivery was inevitable, something about her position, the only thing we can do now is wait and hope."

Klaus nodded in agreement and listened.

The house was alive with the screams of Hayley. It was common knowledge in the supernatural world that werewolf deliveries were painful. The baby was also part witch and as far as they could guess, part vampire, he could only imagine the excruciating torture Hayley was in.

Rebekah suddenly appeared, covered in blood. She looked terrified, "Bloody hell, I need to change, I can't focus with all this blood on my clothes, the stench is vile."

Klaus grappled for her arm, "How's the wolf, is she alright?"

Rebekah pulled her arm away, "Her name is Hayley and yes, for somebody that's lost a few litres of blood and is pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a keyhole, she's doing fabulous."

She slammed her bedroom door shut and reappeared a few seconds later in a new and slightly less expensive outfit, minus the blood. She headed back to the room Hayley was in.

Before she entered she looked back to Klaus.

"Nik, it's a waiting game, just be patient, everything will be ok."

Some how Klaus didn't feel inclined to debate that, he was hoping that everything would turn out ok, but it was a waiting game, and patients was necessary.

* * *

**So that's the Klayley/Klaus finding out Hayley lied to him chapter as well as an added surprise. The early labour thing kind of just happened as I was writing, it wasn't planned. I won't actually go into the birth. **

**Please review and give me more prompts. They can be anything you want. :) **

**Bye! **


End file.
